


36.5°

by femmebot



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Dildos, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Temperature Play, ice dildo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 15:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20229766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femmebot/pseuds/femmebot
Summary: Younghoon likes cold things.





	36.5°

**Author's Note:**

> you’re welcome danny

Younghoon swears he can hear his own heartbeat as he walks down the hallway of his medium-sized appartment. The wrapped box in his hands feels heavier every second that passes. He stops at Chanhee’s door, hesitant whether to knock or not. He chooses the first option, the cold artificially-white wood feels like lava on his knuckles, and waits for the boy, shifting uncomfortably in his place trying to find the perfect position to look confident in.

The door opens with a flash of faded purple. Chanhee is only wearing a loose oversized white cotton t-shirt that hangs below the middle of his thighs and probably nothing beneath it. The air is knocked out of Younghoon’s lungs. They have been together for years, but Chanhee’s beauty will never cease to amaze the taller boy.

A wave of confidence rushes through Younghoon’s body when he gazes at the tiny boy. “I got you a gift, baby.” 

“Really?” Chanhee asks, beaming with delight. “What is it?”

“It’s a surprise,” Younghoon replies as he walks towards the younger’s bed and sits down, patting the spot right besides him.

Younghoon hands him the box and Chanhee immediately starts unwrapping it excitedly with a childish smile on his chubby face. The aforementioned smile begins to fade away, replaced by a deep red on the boy’s cheeks as he slowly opens the cardboard folds of the square container.

Younghoon grins as Chanhee pulls out a crystal dildo with a sinuous shape, covered in condensation and water droplets that make it clear the toy just came out of the freezer. “What do you think?”

“I- It’s pretty...” the small boy says, the dumbfounded look never abandoning his face. “I like it.”

“So... do you wanna try it?” Younghoon suggests alluringly. 

Chanhee’s blush deepens but he plays it off by smirking, trying to seem sure of himself. “I’ve never used one of these before.”

“It’s never too late for a first time,” Younghoon responds, smirking back at him. 

The raven haired boy gets up and begins walking out of the room. “Where are you going?” Chanhee asks with a hint of worry in his voice.

“I’m gonna get something special, you get ready,” he replies, the ominous words making the younger boy nervous.

He comes back seconds later holding a plastic bottle in his hands. Just like the dildo, there’s condensation inside the vessel which makes it hard to see the content inside it. Younghoon jolts and almost drops the bottle when he catches Chanhee putting two spit-covered fingers inside himself, getting ready as he was told to.

Younghoon stands still, watching Chanhee finger himself open as his pants tighten by the minute. The latter starts letting out exaggerated high-pitched moans that you would hear in a porno in a successful attempt to get his boyfriend going. 

Chanhee begins making a scissor motion with his index and middle finger, sneering as an obvious tent forms in Younghoon’s tight jeans. It’s not too long before the latter begins hurriedly taking off his clothes and running to Chanhee’s side.

Chanhee gets a closer look at the bottle. It’s a bottle of almost-frozen lube that Younghoon kept in the freezer for this moment. Electricity shoots up his spine just thinking about the contrast of the cold against his body. He takes his fingers out of himself and exposes his anus to his boyfriend, who groans at the sight of the puffy red ring of muscle.

“Here it goes,” Younghoon warns. He opens the container with a pop and squirts some of the fluid on his hand, lathering the ice cold crystal object with ice cold lube. The moment the tip grazes against Chanhee’s entrance, the latter is attacked by an intense shiver.

Younghoon starts pushing in slowly, making sure Chanhee isn’t hurt by the temperature. “Everything okay?”

“Y-Yes,” the boy manages to choke out. “It’s so... cold.”

The purple haired boy feels his legs turn to jelly as the piercing cold object settles fully inside him. It’s overwhelming, but he loves it. Younghoon doesn’t move in an attempt to tease Chanhee, who whines and begins bucking his hips back in vain as the desire to get fucked that builds within him rises to new heights.

“Fuck me!” Chanhee yells. “Please, f-fuck me.”

Chanhee’s desperate pleas conjure up a chuckle on Younghoon. The latter usually loves teasing his boyfriend, but that day he feels benevolent and decides to oblige. He moves his hand, pushing the dildo even deeper and then pulling it back until it’s almost completely out.

Chanhee grasps the sheets with his dainty hands as Younghoon’s wrist snaps and the thrusts from the crystal dildo speed up drastically. The rapturous pleasure washes over him like tidal waves and he feels like his cock is about to burst from the juxtaposition between his hot body and the freezing object.

“Does it feel good?” Younghoon asks in a husky, seductive voice.

“It feels—“ Chanhee starts, but is cut off by a slight change in the trajectory of the thrusts, now directed at his sweet spot. The boy moans loudly in both anguish and pleasure as the frozen tip slams against his prostate. 

He snaps out of the spell momentarily, only to grab Younghoon’s painfully hard dick and start pumping it to the rhythm of the thrusts, which the elder is very grateful for.

“‘M close,” Chanhee announces between pants and moans.

Chanhee’s words are Younghoon’s cue for him to go even harder. It’s not long before Chanhee is cumming from the constant abuse his prostate is receiving from the ice cold dildo.

The sight of his boyfriend whining loudly and desperately grinding his hips against nothing as the iridescent crystal handle protrudes out of his entrance and white ribbons paint his ethereal milky body is enough to drive Younghoon over the edge, who ejaculates on Chanhee’s chest, mixing both pools of semen.

The elder takes the toy out of Chanhee, pulling another moan from the boy, before collapsing on him.

“So... how was it?” Younghoon whispers in Chanhee’s ear.

“It felt good,” the younger replies in a faltering voice. “And cold.”

Younghoon giggles before pressing a chaste kiss to Chanhee’s shoulder and hiding his face in the crook of his neck.

“We’ll get cleaned up later.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
